Against All Odds
by OriginalCopy
Summary: Sequel to High School Hearts! Naminé and her friends are in turmoil. Bullying in the severest form, teen pregnancies, mixed emotions and just damn complications thrown into one big mess! What will be the outcome? R R
1. Anyone Out There?

A/N: First chapter of the sequel! (WOO!) Tell me whatcha think ;)

My amazing reviewers: Well, there aren't any yet, however if you go back to the last chapter of High School Hearts, you will see I have changed the A/N to reply to your reviews :3

On to the story! :D

* * *

Naminé walked down the hall of her house, heading for the kitchen when a familiar voice announced itself from the living room.

"Naminé?" her mother stepped out of the living room.

"Mom, how was your trip?" she asked innocently.

"Okay thanks. What happened to the window?" she didn't sound angry, but sad.

"Erm…" she played with a strand of hair nervously. "I was playing with Tammy and I threw her ball through it by accident" she lied through her teeth.

"Was it an accident?"

"Yes, honestly"

"Okay, I'm not angry at you then. Please be more careful next time, Naminé" she picked up the phone, probably to order a new window.

"I will. Sorry" she left and ran upstairs.

She sat on her bed, exhaling deeply and turning on her laptop.

_Beep._

Naminé picked up her phone and look saw the '1 new message' sign on the LCD screen. She opened the message and her mouth hung.

_I want my hoodie back. Roxas_

A tear ran down her cheek as she desperately tried to think of an explanation to Roxas' sudden change of heart.

She didn't text back. Instead, she picked up the hoodie and climbed the tree. She looked around his room via the window when she got there, but he didn't appear to be there. She climbed through the window and left the hoodie on his bed in a folded pile, looked back one last time, then quickly left before someone caught sight of the intrution and called the police.

* * *

Kairi stood on Sora's doorstep, rang the bell once and stepping back to wait for answer. She watched the door handle twitch and the door open in turn.

"Hello Kairi, I haven't seen you for a while. How are you?" Sora's mum smiled.

"Hi Mrs. Naramiku. I am fine. Is Sora there please?"

"Well…actually…" the lady diverted wide blue eyes, a trait pass down to Sora. "Sora has been acting strange lately. I guess its just stress from school. It is your senior year after all, it's only natural" she tried to smile.

"Is he ok?" Kairi was genuinely worried, it showed in her sapphire eyes.

"I'm sure he will be. He just needs some time to himself. I'm sorry to turn you away like this, but would you and his friends please give him a few days to relax? I think he needs to get away from it all" she smiled sadly.

Kairi felt like someone just dropped a bomb on her head.

"S-sure…I'll…speak to him later" her eyes began to sting and her lip began to quiver. "I have to go, bye" she waved and walked steadily away from the Naramiku household, not turning back in fear someone might catch sight of the water falling from her eyes.

She quickened her pace, faster and faster until she was running for home. She got there and ran up to her room, quickly locking the door and running into the bathroom. Her throat stung as she vomited in the toilet, then fell onto the floor, sobbing into her hands violently.

She was pregnant, but had no way of telling the father. She was scared and unsure of what to do.

Worst of all, she was alone.

She had Naminé and Roxas if she ever needed to talk to someone, but she felt Sora should be the first to know, plus they had her own problems right now. She was sure, although Naminé would never let you know, she was troubled by Yuna, Rikku and Paine and how they had been acting towards her.

She stood up and undressed, walking into the shower and turning the water on. She felt the cool liquid wash away her troubles.

For a short time anyway.

* * *

Roxas walked into his room like a zombie and collapsed on his bed. He flinched when he felt something that was not his quilt cover slam into his face. She sat up and looked at the green hoodie that he gave to Naminé. He gave it a puzzling look, then brought it close and smelt the fabric.

A light fragrance, resembling that of vanilla had merged with the material.

"_Smells like Naminé"_ he thought to himself.

He folded it and put it in his bag to give back to her when he saw her next, the turned on the TV, not watching it, but thinking about Xion's offer.

"Have you managed to convince him to move yet?" a low, menacing voice spoke down the phone.

"Not yet, he really doesn't want to move away from his friends, especially Naminé" she sounded a little stressed.

"Well, lets hope for your sake he goes with you. We don't want to have to resort to _that_, do we?"

Xion scoffed silently and rolled her eyes.

"And did you get Roxas' phone like I asked?"

"Yeah" Xion looked over at his lifeless Nokia sitting on the desk in her hotel room.

"And you sent the message?" she sounded impatient.

"Yeah…I did" she sighed nonchalantly.

"Good. I'll call you again tomorrow" she hung up and Xion fell back on her bed feeling terrible.

She was manipulating one of her best friends.

* * *

A/N: So, the first chapter of the sequel! God, this was really short :\ Sowee :3 please leave a review! The make me feel like licking ice-cubes all day for the sake of getting my tongue stuck to them!

Reason to review this chapter:

What's the most you have gone out of your way to embarrass someone else? I do this very often. Some of the times I recall are:

-Running through town with my friends shopping bags shouting various things about her I'm sure she didn't want them to know.

-Wearing my boxers over my jeans when visiting my friends house

-Sitting in a shopping trolley and making my friends push me round Asda (the English alternative to Wal-Mart) pointing at things such as Barbies, sanitary towels and lube and shouting "GET THIS ONE!"

I have no shame ^-^ :P


	2. Past Meets Present

A/N: Sooo, what do you think of the sequel so far? Eh? This is chapter 2 and I will warn you now, more or less the whole chapter revolves around Xion, but it is vital to the story…so, it may be a little boring (I've tried to make it as unboring [vocabulary fail] as possible) but bare with me and I will post a less Xion-y chapter…yeah, my vocab sucks ass today XD

Those gorgeous people I call my reviewers!:

_**axelrules123 **why hello my there my fan again ;) I am happy you like it :D I have reviewed ;P_

_**Natasha Snow **__I hope it will be too :\ the next chapter of WWCB should be posted soon :D_

_**Gatorgirl1999 **awww :( Sowee! You were the first reader! That counts...right? :) I feel bad for her too! things might get better...maybe...we shall BTT soon! XD_

_**smileydomino **if you wanna know I think you will enjoy this chapter :P The hoodie might make a reappearance in the future :3 just for old times sake! XD I feel bad for her too! But hey things might (no, they won't D:) get better for her...maybe? It's fun right? :P I remember ages ago I changed my best friends ringtone to the one from One Missed Call, right after we watched it, then I called her with my number on withheld. She shat herself! XD I have a feeling we could be good friends XD_

_**RandomRandomnessRules **I prefer the term...mental breakdown. But yes, yes, yes and...well...yes! XD Sucks for them right? Aren't I just evil :D_

_**HurricaneDiablo **XD score! I would love to get $20 for pants-ing someone!_

_**EternallySky **Haha! She definitely was :P Same, well, I'm at college now. I keep getting so tired, even though I have looooooads of free periods! I could just take a nap in them I guess :D_

_**an1995616 **haha! Sucks for him! ;P Aww, thank you! :D_

_**Anonymous reviewer dude (seriously, tell me who you are! XD) **why yes...yes it was ;)_

Also, I think **M31galaxy **reviewed. It's weird. I got an e-mail she did but nothing had come up on the reviews page :\ anyway, thanks if you did!

* * *

Xion entered her hotel room, dumping her coat over the back of her chair and collapsing on her bed, feeling terrible about doing something like this to her friend.

She heard a creak and looked to see the room of her hotel opening slowly. She cowered backwards and brought her knee's up to her chest.

"Xion…" she heard someone say from behind the door. The voice was menacing and-

"Hey, what's up?"

Belonged to Axel.

"Oh, its you Axel" she breathed out in relief and even smiled. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"If I needed to know, why would you give me a key?" he smiled.

They both laughed for a brief moment.

"Xion, what been wrong with you recently, you've been acting really strange?" he leaned against the wall.

"Nothing" she diverted her eyes from his, forgetting how damn intelligent he was.

"Don't talk crap. You know me better than that" Axel waved a hand whilst he spoke.

"It's nothing concerning you" she sounded mean, but she knew it was for the best.

He sighed.

"Fine, you know where I am if you need me" he left and closed the door behind him.

The phone on her bedside table began to ring. She looked at the called ID but it only read withheld. Hesitantly she raised the device to her ear and pressed the receive button.

"Xion? Are you there?" the voice she least wanted to hear snapped down the phone.

"…Yeah…" she reply reluctantly.

"Have you managed to convince Roxas to come to move in with you yet?" Rikku snapped again.

"No, he doesn't want to leave" she spoke quietly.

"Well you better convince him and quick…for your sake" she ended the call.

_How did I get myself into this mess?_

She had a flashback in her head to when she met Fuu in her English class. She seemed nice and they fast became friends. Fuu always mentioned seemingly fun situations she got into with two friends she always spoke about called Seifer and Rai. After a few weeks they grew closer and started hanging out at school and eventually out of school too. She was having fun.

For a short time anyway.

Over the space of a year she was forced to take drugs, smoke, and drink stupid amounts of alcohol. She rarely turned up for school and when she did she would just mess around or get into trouble. Her grades dropped from straight A's to F's almost instantly and half way through the 10th grade she was told she didn't have a high enough attendance or the grades to complete the 10th grade and that she would have to retake it. She took the rest of the year off and resorted to things such as prostitution to pay for money for drugs. She caught 3 different STD's and was raped on several occasions. She had stopped eating and had become incredible skinny, even for someone who is as naturally small as her. She relied on alcohol and cigarettes for whatever she needed to keep going.

She was a mess.

She was either depressed, high, drunk, or, on many occasions, I deadly mix of the three.

_Flashback._

_Xion sat in the back of the gang's clubhouse smoking a joint of something she was given by Seifer. It would have been coffee for all she cared._

_A girl was screaming for someone to help as some man pulled her against her will into a room to do things to her that were pretty obvious. Lets face it, when you come out dressed like a hooker, caked in make up you could cut with a knife, throwing yourself at every man in view, people do tend to treat you that way._

_Xion just continued smoking as the man locked the door._

"_You're coming with me" a man with black hair that had so much gel in it, she was almost sure if she touched it she could loose her hand, grabbed her arm and pulled her unwillingly to one of the many rooms in the building._

_She didn't even try to fight him off or call for help. There was no point._

_So she just did as he told her to, feeling completely numb of emotion and feeling throughout the awful experience that was like too many she had encountered before._

_She put her clothes on as the man zipped up his jeans and exited the room without a second glance at the poor 16 year old girl he had just assaulted._

_Xion grabbed another role up and lit it, leaving the gang's clubhouse and wandering aimlessly round the town. Tears silently ran down her cheeks as she made her way back to the house she was staying at for that night._

_She passed an alley way and quickly ran into it, vomiting up whatever drank that night. She looked up and saw a black hooded figure. She just stared at him._

"_Bitch! You chucked up all over my shoes!" he shouted and pulled something out his pocket._

_She saw a small glint of light on something metallic, then fell to the ground with a mass amount of pain in her abdomen. Blood came gushing out as the blade went in. The guy pulled out the knife for use another day and left her there._

_She made small whimpering noises in an attempt to catch the attention of someone who might care enough to stop and help. She knew this was a horrible place anyone with a moral conscience tried to avoid it. She gave up and lay there in her own blood. Giving up and looking up at the stars in the sky that she forgot about. She closed her eyes and hoped that her mum and dad could forgive her even after she treated them like scum._

_She opened her eyes the a few days later and flinched at the bright whites coming from every direction. A woman with blonde hair tied back in a neat ponytail leaned over her._

"_Morning sleepy" she smiled._

"_Am I dead?" she tried to sit up but the nurse objected._

"_Oh, no dear, please don't move. You're in hospital, you were stabbed a few days ago. You're very lucky you were found and brought here in time"_

"_Who brought me here?" she looked up at the nurse._

"_A man…" she tapped a finger to her chin. "I can't remember his name, he left yesterday though" she checked something on the monitor. "Press this button if you need any assistance" she showed her an orange button near her wrist and walked away._

_She sat for some length of time thinking. She was so confused about what happened, or when it happened for that matter. How long she had been asleep she had no idea._

_About half an hour later she heard the soft clack of shoes across the orthopaedic floor approaching her bed._

_A man poked his head over her bed and looked down at her with his serious expression. She just stared as he looked down at her for a minute._

_His face relaxed and she watched very calmly as he made as saluting motion and winked at her._

"_Hey!" he smirked mischievously._

"…_who are you?" she responded to the strange man._

"_Tsk tsk!" he shook a finger at her playfully. "You don't remember me? I'm shocked Xion" he crossed his arms with his smirk still intact._

"_I've never met you, have I?" her eyes seemed daze._

"_You really don't remember me. Although the last time we met was when you were three" he unfolded his arms and sighed. "Okay, I'll let this one slip"_

"_So, are you going to tell me who you are?"_

"_I'm your brother"_

_Xion's expression remained neutral._

"_I don't have a brother. I have one sister who-"_

"_Is at twilight town university and you envy her because her parents have always praised her blah blah blah. Xion I already know all this"_

"…_Are you a stalker?" she arched an eyebrow, an ability she had forgotten about long ago._

"_No" he exhaled. "Like I said, I'm your brother. Well…your half brother anyway. You know your dad was married before he met your mum?"_

"_Yeah, but he never mentioned any children"_

"_ah ah ah!" he waved a slender finger and began pacing up and down near her bed. "Not 'children', child. And who can blame him. I had a bad childhood" he span round on his heel and looked Xion right in the eye. "But that's why I'm here"_

_She just nodded as if for him to continue._

"_See, I'm gonna do something good for you" he leaned into her face. "I'm gonna turn your life around" he almost whispered._

"_W-what do you mean?"_

"_It's like this…" he began pacing again. "I know that you are living in hell right but you are convinced there is nothing you can do to escape. Wrong!" He pointed at her._

_She just looked at him with wide eyes._

"_W-why would you help someone like me? I don't deserve it" she looked away._

"_Because, believe it or not I was in the same situation as you once" he looked at his finger nails. "Hooked on 40-a-day, drinking myself to sleep, having a different woman every night, it was pathetic, and so are you" he smirked again._

"_Thanks" she spoke with sarcasm, another thing she had forgotten._

"_But not for long" he began to walk away. "I'll pick you up when you are discharged on Friday"_

"_Wait!" she sat up and looked at him. "What's your name?"_

_He turned around, ran a hand through his gravity defying red hair and opened his electric green eyes._

"_I'm Axel, got it memorized?"_

_End flashback._

And so she went home with Axel. She took another year off of school and got clean. Axel managed to wean her off the drugs and alcohol, even to a state where she was able to drink without going overboard. He gave her food and eventually she began to gain weight until she was a healthy weight and despite the fact that Axel aloud it, she quit smoking on her own accord. She went back to school in 10th grade and sailed through with straight A's.

She got a part time job at a book store in the shopping district of Twilight Town, well away from the gang areas, working with someone called Zexion who she also became friends with. He was very into books and, although he was quite at first, just loved a good conversation with someone he could relate too. Her social network was growing and her life was going well. She got accepted into Twilight Town academy on a scholarship where she met a girl named Mine (A/N: pronounced Mee-nay) who she became friends with very fast.

She lived without Axel through the whole experience. He smiled at how changed she was. From the skinny, drug-user, alcoholic, prostitute to the academically excelled healthy girl who loved reading. Thanks to her, even he abandoned his 20-a-day habit. She lived with him throughout the whole experience and had become much closer. She even began hanging out with him and his friends who were somewhat intimidating, but incredibly friendly nonetheless. She already knew Zexion for work, but she met the rest of the gang when they came over for movie nights or just for the hell of it.

_Flashback._

_Xion was sat on the sofa in her and Axel's apartment reading 'Pride and Prejudice'. She turned the page and started a new sentence, but was interrupted when she heard the door fling open._

"_Haha! I know, right? He hasn't eaten Oreo's since" A guy with mullet type hair entered the apartment with Axel and a girl with blonde hair that resembled antenna._

"_It's his own fault! He knows our parties never turn out normal" the blonde girl laughed wickedly as she sat down at kitchen table._

_Xion put her book down and walked to the door leading to the kitchen. She peeked her head round the corner and watched them as they sat at the table and laughed about someone called Zexion not eating oreos? Strange._

_She went to walk away, but the floor beneath her squeaked. She gained the attention of everyone in the kitchen._

"_Who is she?" the blonde girl spat._

_Axel stood up and gestured for Xion to come over to him. She did so reluctantly and stood by his side as he introduced her._

"_This is Xion" he smirked._

"_And what is she to you?" the blonde girl looked offended._

"_Calm down, Larxene. This is my sister"_

_The two looked taken aback._

"_Since when do you have a sister?" the mullet guy spoke._

"_She's my half sister. She lives here with me"_

_Xion waved shyly._

"_Oh, ok that's fine" Larxene sat down again._

"_Xion, this is Larxene and Demyx" he waved over to them._

_Demyx sprang up from his seat._

"_Nice to meetcha!" he held out his hand._

_She took it shyly and almost flinched at the strength of his grip._

_End flashback._

From the day Axel introduced them, they all became very close and welcomed her into their posse with open arms.

Everything was going perfect.

She entered her senior year at high school and was doing fine. She had made friends and was getting alone fine.

That was, until some old friends decided to visit.

_Flashback._

_Xion searched in her jeans pocket for her key. She found it and unlocked the door to her and Axels apartment._

"_Hello?" she shouted as she entered._

_She walked into the living room and dropped her books from the shock._

"_Hello, Xion. Long time no see" Fuu and some other girls she didn't recognise were sat on her sofa._

_Note to Xion : remember to burn that later._

"_What are you doing here?" she snapped angrily._

"_We've come to ask a favour, Xi Xi" Fuu inspected her nails._

"_Don't. Call. Me. That." she cringed at the horrible pet name._

_Fuu ignored her and continued with her sentence as though she were oblivious to what Xion said._

"_You're close with some called, Roxas Ayaka aren't you?" she smirk grew on her face and she looked at Xion with sleek, menacing eyes._

_End flashback._

She could barely believe what she was feeling as the pale blue haired girl told her about his relationship with Naminé and about how the girls she had brought along with her wanted them spilt up pronto.

They had already made a plan that was surprisingly smart for girls who could get an F in study hall. That is, if they decided to turn up.

She was told the dire consequences of what would happen if she didn't co-operate with them and although she tried to find someway around the situation, she couldn't. Unwillingly, she gave in to them.

So here she was sitting in her room, shitting her self if she received a call from an unknown number or if someone knocked on the door without her expecting it.

She lay down and sobbed into her pillow.

"I didn't go through all that to end up back here" she croaked out through her tears.

* * *

A/N: Sorry! I really am sorry about the depressing nature of this chapter! T-T it makes the story as a whole work better though. Please review telling my what you think of it :P Also...

I got BBS! WOO! So I am sorry If my updates are incrediby slow now :P If they are, you know why :P

Reason to review this chapter:

Collecting! Lots of people collect things. Like snow globes, tea cups, football (soccer to Americans) and manga! Me? I collect beanie babies, or used to. I haven't bought one for a long time now. I have something like 400 but I always get bored and stop counting. I have even tried to stop collecting them, but then someone just keeps buying them! And its not like I can just throw them away! I have spent about £1250+ ($1985+) on them! I don't even know how I started collecting them! I remember when I moved when I was little I found two of them in the bottom of my bed in my old house and I guess it went from there? :S Anyway, let me know guys!


	3. Water Works

_A/N: Ah! Here we are at chapter three! My story is growing up :')_

Okay, so I have to let this out…the weirdest thing happened when I was walking home from school today. I was walking along happily, iPod on, cookie in hand, doing my thing. I stopped for a minute to let a guy on a bike past (the riverside path is kinda small) and when they passed I yawned with my eyes closed. I opened my eyes and some guy is standing in front of me with his finger _in_ my mouth. He says "yawn rape" and takes his finger out, smiling at me. I have no idea why the hell I did this, but I quickly said, "it's a good thing I didn't fart" and walked away…it was so weird! I hope that guy washes his hands…

Besides that, we are back to the actual story and the present! (WOO!) Sorry about the last chapter being a bit…boring? It was all about Xion but it is kinda vital for the rest of the story. But we are back to present now! So, enjoy!

_**an1995616 **__I know, I am sorry =( thank you ^-^ Xion is complex :P Axel FTW! . manga counts! I have some, but I keep running out of money XD_

_**HurricaneDiablo **__Haha! That would be awesome! I do that too, kinda. In England we have loads of weird sayings like "pot calling the kettle black" …yeah, I have no Idea what that means XD_

_**EternallySky **__I am glad you were shocked, that was my intention ;) Same! But I guess she is scared of them? (lame excuse XD) saaame! I only have the CoM manga though and I have a Roxas plushie :3 I only have 358/2 days, BBS and KH1 :\ I wanna play KH2 so badly! . that's a loooot of stars! Origami is cool! ^ ^_

_**axelrules123 **__aww, thank you :3 Spanish is hard! I only speak a tiny bit. Es Llamo Annah! ^-^ XD *wishes luck* Rocks are freaking awesome O.O I looooove video games and manga!~ haha! I'm [insert name here] got it memorized? ;)_

_**MyRealNameIsHiding (mine too ;D) **__Yep, sucks for both of them :\_

_**NatashaSnow **__more SoKai in this chapter! I think you will like…probably not…read and find out? :P Thank you! Love, IDoEnjoyAnime ;D_

_**Gatorgirl1999 **__dum dum? Hm…*googles it* Ah! They are pretty! Haha! Thank you! :D_

_**on the dotted lines **__I shall try :D I have some idea's :3_

_**IDevinD **__Thank you! :D Aww! ARIGATOU! Aww, shells are pretty! Especially the massive conch shells, although I have never seen any, apart from in shops…do you think they just make them? Hm… XD_

_**XxThe Acid RomancexX **__same! Even though I wrote it XD Aww! Thank you for mentally yelling :3 Poor Kai =( at least things can't get worse…or can they? ;D Merci beacoup!_

* * *

Kairi flung her legs over the side of the bed and quickly looked at her alarm clock.

"5:32" she whispered into the air.

She wiped her tired eyes with her fist and walked to her bathroom to take a shower before school. She brushed her teeth and blow-dried her hair, straightening it afterwards. Trotting lazily down the stairs, she grabbed her bag and walked out the door. It was only quarter to seven in the morning, but she knew Sora always went to school early for football practise on Monday's and she hoped she could speak to him then since she didn't get the chance on Friday or over the weekend.

She strolled down the sidewalk to the school casually as she was tired from her 'not-so-much-a-sleep-as-a-nights-worth-of-tossing-and-turning. As much as she tried to keep her mind elsewhere, the subject of the small, potential human growing inside her kept coming back, scaring her even more. She hadn't told anyone yet she hoped that would change when she saw Sora.

* * *

Sora groggily got out of his bed, which was usual since he was normally a morning person. He had football training so he didn't have time to go for run before school this morning. Not bothering with a shower, since he was having one after training, he climbed down the stairs, grabbing a slice of toast and his rucksack, then heading for the door.

As Sora was about to leave, he remembered his phone was still turned off upstairs on his night stand. He ran up and threw it in his bag, not bothering to turn it on, bounding out the door.

* * *

Kairi stood out next to Sora's locker, waiting for him to arrive. Eventually he approached with his hands in his pockets and hair looking unusually uneven.

"Sora…" She stepped towards him. "We need to talk"

She noticed as his eyes moved, glancing at her before he moved his body to face her too.

"Yeah, we do" a anxious tone proceeded. "I am sick of being told what to do. You're my girlfriend, not my slave driver!" he said with rising volume in his tone.

Some tears fell down Kairi's face, falling off the chin and onto the ground, but they weren't enough to prevent Sora's harsh words.

"Sora…" she said with her croaky voice.

"No, Kairi. You turn on the water works and expect me to melt in the palm of your hands. Well no more, we're through!" he walked away.

Kairi stood in her position for a moment longer, unsure if what just happened was real. She felt something burning inside her throat and rushed into to nearest girls bathrooms. She dropped her bag and ran into a cubicle, holding her hair back with one had and steadying herself with the as she kept her head over the toilet bowl.

She sobbed violently as she moved backwards so she was sitting on her legs. She pulled the flush and stood up. She hovered above the basin, then cupped some cold water in the palms of her hands and rubbed it into her face. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the school yard, not stopping until she reached her home.

* * *

Roxas sighed as he jotted down some of the notes in his class.

"Wassap?" he heard someone whisper from his left hand side. He looked up and watched as Xion looked at him from her seat next to him.

"It's nothing" he whispered back and her heart sunk. She knew she had helped to cause this, all the hurt that was clouding one of her best friend's conscience. The feeling was eating her alive.

"Seriously. Tell me what's wrong" Xion said more seriously this time with a demanding tone in her voice.

He sighed and looked at her. His eyes were red and bloodshot.

"I think Naminé wants to break up with me" he looked down again.

There was a brief pause.

"What makes you think that?" Xion said, a strain in her voice, just now realising the full consequence of what she had done.

"Ages ago I gave her one of my hoodie. And I went home yesterday and it was on my bed. I think she put it there" he turned is head towards his work and carried on jotting down whatever the teacher was talking about like some kind of mindless zombie.

She looked down to hide her nonchalant expression. He head jolted up, and she looked around quickly before facing Roxas again.

"Give it back to her"

"Huh?" this seemed to catch Roxas' attention.

"Give it back to her. If you really care about her you'll try anything to make this work" she blurted quietly, switching her gaze between Roxas and the teacher.

Roxas smirked a little as he nodded with new found confidence.

"Thanks Xion" he said turning back to his work.

* * *

"And to summarise…" the teacher was interrupted by the deafening sound of ringing. "I'll finish that sentence tomorrow. Class dismissed" Mr. Marluxia, the English teacher announced.

Sora grabbed his bag and kept his head down as her left the class room.

"Sora, may I have a word please?" Mr. Marluxia asked, leaning on the front of his desk at the front of the room.

Sora made a noise of agreement and escaped the crowd rushing out of the class room to go and stand in front of the pink haired man.

"What's up? You have been acting strange all lesson" he got right to the point.

"It's nothing" he replied in a monotone.

"Sora, you're one of the best students in this class and you have totally abandoned your positive attitude. Are you stressed?" he babbled on.

"I'm fine, honestly…"

Mr. Marluxia was struck with thought all of a sudden.

"I notice Kairi wasn't here today. Is she ill?" he asked, a frown on his face and an eyebrow arched.

"I don't know. We broke up" Sora eyes looked anywhere but at the teacher before him.

"Really?" the teacher looked taken aback. "And when did this happen?"

"Why does it matter? Its over. Is there anything else you wanted?" he snapped suddenly.

Mr. Marluxia's eyes widened for a short moment, before returning to their usual shape.

"I think you should listen to her. That's all I'm going to say" he walked around the desk and sat on the chair, organising some papers.

Sora just snorted and exited the classroom, anger engraved on his face.

* * *

Naminé lay on her bed, reading an article on the internet for one of her classes. As much as she tried to concentrate on the text before her, she couldn't help but let her mind wander elsewhere. She got up from her bed and stretched her arms with closed eyes. As she opened her eye, she caught a glimpse of golden spikes. Confused, she turned her full body towards the window.

There, outside the window and inside the tree house nestled amongst the leaves was Roxas with a look of sadness on his face. She opened her window and looked out at him. The sound of the window opening obviously caught his attention as he turned his head to face her. A tired, honest smile grew on his face.

Naminé climbed across the branch, steadying herself with the other branches, and into the tree house with Roxas. She sat down with her legs crossed, facing him.

"What's up? You look out of it" Naminé tried to brighten what felt like the tense atmosphere they were surrounded by.

Roxas took a deep breath in.

"I'm moving"

* * *

Sora stalked down the street. His face displayed a combination of hurt and confusion and his body language just furthered this opinion.

_Thud!_

His head shot up and he looked down at the girl her knocked over.

"Oh I'm sorry I was…Xion?"

The girl on the sidewalk removed the hand she had held to her head to look up and Sora.

"It's you!" she said, taking Sora's out stretched hand to help her up. She stumbled a little as she stood up fully, but soon caught her balance. "I've been looking for you Sora"

Sora's eyes widened a little in shock. "Me?"

"Yes, you. When was the last time you spoke to Kairi?" the word rushed out her mouth.

"This morning. We broke up" the hurt was visible in his eyes.

"Urgh" she grunted, slapping her hand to her forehead. "you need to speak to her!"

"Why should I?" Sora crossed his arms childishly.

"She's scared, Sora" Xion laid a hand gently on his arm in a comforting gesture. This caught his attention and his eyes flicked back to her.

"Scared?" he said in a low voice.

"Yes, now go and talk to her!" Xion's persona changed from hurried, to comforting, then back to hurried in the blink of an eye.

"Why? Why is she scared?" he asked, gesturing with his arms.

"You should know, its your fault too" she sounded almost angry. A noise started playing from Xion's pocket. She pulled out a device and pressed a button before raising it to her ear.

Sora could hear some muffled words echoing from the speaker. Xion just nodded her head and gave grunts of recognition. Finally she ended the call and returned the phone to her pocket.

"I need to go, but please, remember to talk to Kairi" she said before running off in the opposite direction. Sora let his bag fall of his shoulder. He caught it and opened it, grabbing his phone and turning it on. Once he heard the beep, confirming it had turned on he held down number two on his keypad.

The LCD screen displayed the words _'Calling Kairi' _with the large image of her and him underneath.

_Hey this is Kairi! Can't get to the phone right now. Leave a message after the beep. Beeeeep! Haha! Not that one! This one:_

He hung up as soon as the message began recording, sighing as his phone snapped shut.

* * *

"M…moving?" she enquired. He responded with a hesitant nod.

Naminé looked down at her hands that were in her lap, keeping her frown covered by blonde bangs.

"It's not definite" he justified.

"Where too?" she tried to keep her voice whole and emotions kept locked up for the time being.

"Twilight Town" he tried to look into her eyes, even though she insisted on looking anywhere but his.

"On your own?"

"No. With Axel and Xion. They got a new apartment and they have a spare room. Plus, a guy at Twilight Academy has offered me a scholarship…" he trailed off.

"I'm happy for you" she smiled at him, finally meeting his eyes.

His eyes widened a little, but soon shrunk again.

"I mean, a scholarship? That's great, Roxas!"

A smile tugged lightly at his lips.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he encased her in a passionate hug, startling her. She wrapped her arms around his back and pulled herself in him more, resting her head in his chest.

They sat like that for a while, Roxas loosened his hold.

"I just remembered…" he said, pulling off the hoodie she just realised he was wearing. "I believe this belongs to you. I found it in my room for some reason" he smiled, holding it out to her.

She looked shocked, but took it, smiling crazily as she did and slipped it on over her clothes.

"You're amazing, you know that?" she said back to him, making him smile. He leant forward and planted a long, soft kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes in satisfaction, frowning when they broke apart.

"See you tomorrow" he smiled, climbing out of the tree house and back to his room.

Once he had gone she sat back against the wall, resting her head on it and sighing.

Why was it he could capture her heart with a single kiss?

* * *

I went so girly at the end their! Forgive me! :P I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I guess it was a nice change from the mostly depressing stuff that this story has consisted off recently :P

Also, whilst re-reading this, I wandered, does Marluxia have pink eyebrows? O.O XD

Reason to review this chapter:

Okay, I don't know if I'm the only person who does this, but when I am read a lot of stories from one author, I tend to create a mental profile of him/her based on their writing style and how they write the authors notes and what they say in the authors notes XD For example, Gatorgirl1999. When I first started reading her stories, I thought she would be Australian, have shoulder-length, dark blonde hair and be really into volleyball…random I know. However, she is nothing like this! So! I wanna know what YOU think of ME! Apperance, personality, lifestyle! I wanna hear it all! The person who gets closest (judged by Gatorgirl1999) gets the next chapter dedicated to them :D Good luck!


	4. Outcome

A/N: So dudes! As you are most likely aware, I held a little competitiony thing last chapter. Before I announce the winner, I wanna say thank you to people for reviewing. Some of them were so funny! XD

A word from the judge (Gatorgirl1999): Okay okay. *laughs* This is Gator-Chan. WOO! You know you guys love me XD Anyway… I'm here to announce the winner. Sadly the first two people chose know her in real life. *cough* Cheaters *cough* So next up is an1995616. WOO! Awesome…er dude…. Or girl. XD w/e. It was really fun seeing what you think she looks like. I'll describe her now. She has medium length red hair. (not real of course lol) and is awesome! She's a total gamer and crazy in a good way. And she has these weirdo eyes XD Greenish Brownish thingy XD I don't even know lol. But awesome to that person I'm too lazy to re-type. WOO!

So there you have it! An1995616 has super guessing/mental imaging skillz XD He said:

Red Head, medium sized, simplistic body, and Canadian. xD

All of this is right! Apart from the Canadian bit, that made me giggle :3 and just to prove to you people that this really is me, I've left a link on my Facebook profile on my profile. If you wanna add me, just leave your initials somewhere in the review, this prevents stalkers! 8D It's only gonna be there for a week though =)

My [insert random comment about reviewers here] (yeah, I'm starting to run out):

_**Buka2000 **__Ah, I don't do that, at least I don't think I do :P_

_**Gatorgirl1999 **__sorry dude,but it had to be done D: Thank you and thank you again ^^ who says she was happy, maybe there was something else…;) I know right! Someone thought I was Canadian! TEEHEE! I iz 100% English! XD Please don't kill the other reviewers -.-_

_**an1995616 **__yes, yes yes, and no XD I am English! But still very close! I like a nice bit of shojo every now and then ;D_

_**EternallySky **__I'm not sure whether to be happy or sad about that XD we get more arguments than fist fights but we still get a few. Your school sounds kinda nasty :\ I would if we were like 4000 miles apart T.T I had to get my Roxas plushie from eBay. The internet sucks and is so freaking amazing that the same time! Haha! Being British kinda sucks, but I guess there are some good things, like free health care :D but more taxes -.- aw well! :D_

_**HurricaneDiablo**__ Haha! I wish :P I'm not pretty :P and I'm not sure what a pretty personalityis but I don't think I have one XD I don't like coffee or chocolate but I do loooooove fanfiction! :D :D :D_

_**kara hikaru **__Oh my zexion thank you so much! :D I do loooove gaming and I am pretty damn crazy! Haha! As are you ;) in a good way! :D_

_**axelrules123 **__hello hello hello! It is my fan! :D It's going fine thanks ;P WOO!_

_Nah :P I have quite a few friends :) I like to think so. Not entirely sure what that means XD I have writing talents? Yay! :D I am from the UK and I do write more than I draw :) my life is pretty happy now. I've had some dark times but I guess they made me who I am so I can't complain :)_

_**purelywhite-nami **__aw, thank you! :D Ah! You're so sweet :3 thank you, I'll need it :P_

_**NatashaSnow **__Kairi is not a happy bunny right now. I feel bad for making life so bad for her, even if this is fiction. We shall have to waitand see what happens with Roxas and Naminé, won't we ;)_

* * *

Roxas walked back and forth impatiently at the station. He received a text from Axel last night asking him to come to Twilight Town as soon as possible, and knowing Axel, isn't wasn't something stupid. It was something serious.

Really serious.

The train pulled into the platform and the doors opened. Herds of people flooded out then another lot went in, Roxas among them. He sat in a vacant seat near a window and turned his iPod on.

He sighed. "Only two hours, thirty six minutes and seventeen seconds" he checked his watch

* * *

Sora raised his hand to be level with the door, but did not knock instantly. He waited a few seconds whilst he quickly gathered up some courage, and then knocked the door twice.

Kairi's mother opened the door.

"Hello Sora. I haven't seen you here in a while" she smiled at him. Sora realised Kairi had not told her mother about what had happened between them, probably meaning she had not told her about her 'situation' either.

If there was a situation.

"Hi. Is Kairi in?" he asked with the absence of his smile, which had been vacant for some time now.

"Yeah" she gestured for him to come in. "She's up in her room. I'm glad you're here. She had been a bit down recently. Maybe you can cheer her up. Anyway, I am going out. You know where she is. Nice to see you again, Sora" the lady grabbed some keys of the stand next to the door and rushed to her car, closing the door behind her.

Sora turned and climbed up the stairs and walked down the hall silently. He stood outside Kairi's door, raising a fist and knocking the wood gently.

"Come in" she said with an audible croak in her tone.

* * *

"Sir, please exit the train. Sir?"

Roxas opened his eyes to see a man in formal uniform in front of him, clearly trying to heard him off the train.

"Oh" he stood up, taking his iPod out his ears. "Sorry" he raised a hand innocently and exited the train quickly.

As he stepped onto the platform, he immediately looked round for some kind of hint as to where his red-headed friend would be.

"How's it hanging bro" he heard a deep voice speak behind him.

"Hey Axel" he said, turning on his heal. "Will you now tell m-"

"No need to be some forward! We can get ice-cream if you wanna" he blurted out, looking left a little bit with his eyes narrowed.

"What? I didn't-"

"Bring any? Then I guess we will have to go to the ice-cream place" he hooked a arm around Roxas' shoulder and began walking.

In one short sharp whisper he murmured, "don't say anything until we're at my place" before going on about some random shit.

* * *

Sora turned the knob and slowly opened the door. Kairi was sat on her bed hugging a pillow with her knees up to her chest. He could see lines down her face from where tears had trailed and her usually light, clear violet eyes were dark and clouded with red. Despite this, he couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was.

"What do _you_ want?" she almost spat, diverting her eyes from him.

He closed the door behind him.

"We need to talk" he attempted to approach her, but she flinched a little, so he stayed where he was.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me" she sniffed.

"Xion told me something today, and…I…something clicked in my head"

Kairi just grunted stubbornly and looked at her wall.

"Kairi…" he looked her straight at her. "Are you pregnant?"

* * *

Axel clicked the door closed behind him and threw his keys on the table, watching them afterwards. "Xion would probably kill me if she saw that" he said flatly.

"Axel!" the red-head snapped his attention upward. "Can you please explain what the hell is up?"

The red head sighed and sat down, gesturing for him to do the same.

"It's Xion"

* * *

A tear fell from her eye and onto her pillow as she nodded hesitantly.

"How?" he moved forward and sat at the other end of her bed.

"…New years…" she croaked through tears.

With those two words the memories of new years and their drunken night together came flooding back.

Her sobs became loud and she buried her head into her pillow.

He stood up and looked at her as his brow furrowed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" there was anger in his tone.

She removed her head from the pillow to look at him. "What?" she said flatly with an essence of annoyance lingering in the words.

"Why didn't you tell me?" his voice turned to a shout. "Surely you can't think I'm not involved in this!"

She threw her pillowed down and stood up.

"Sora! I tried to tell you! I tried to call you a hundred times but you wouldn't pick up, then you turned your phone off!" she, too, was yelling now.

"You could have come and told me!"

"I tried! I came to your house right after I found out but your mom said you were upset or something! Then I even came to school early to try and tell you, but you broke up with me! HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT?" she burst out in tears accompanied by violent sobs.

Sora's eyes became softer and his eyebrows turned up to create a sympathetic, borderline sad expression.

"…I-I'm sorry…" he looked her in the eyes.

"Sora, tell me honestly…did you mean what you said back at school?" she looked into his childish, cerulean eyes and fell for him all over again.

"No! I was angry and confused and I wasn't thinking straight. I mean, sometimes you are bossy, but that makes you who you are, and I love everything about you" his voice lowered and he stepped towards Kairi.

She put her arms by her sides and Sora stepped forward and wrapped his arms round her waist. Giving up her fierce façade, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest, a tear escaping from her eye and onto his t-shirt. This was the comfort she had been seeking for days. Someone to tell her she wasn't alone, someone who she could share the burden with, someone she knew wouldn't let her down.

"I'm sorry too" she sobbed.

"What for?"

"I do boss you around more than I should. I am really sorry I didn't tell you. I tried to find you but I knew you were upset and I didn't want to push you over the edge and-" her cries continued.

"Shhh" he held her tighter and whispered into her hair, "It's okay. I'm here"

"So…" she sniffed. "A-are we back together" she looked up into his reassuring eyes.

Sora put a hand on her cheek and used the other to wipe away a tear.

"We were never apart" he cradled her closer, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

"So, long story short, Xion is in trouble?" Roxas questioned.

"Sorta…" Axel trailed off.

"Axel" Roxas asserted.

He sighed.

"Naminé is in trouble too"

Roxas' eyes opened a little.

"Why?"

"You know Xion was in with some bad people before right?" Roxas responded with a nod and Axel continued. "Well the person who originally got her into it is related to Yuna. They are manipulating her for their own entertainment and it's got to stop. Xion is strong, but she needs to be reminded of that"

"I know" his eyes fell downcast. "So, what do we do?"

"We go to Destiny Islands tomorrow morning, make sure Naminé is safe and" he crossed his arms and laid back in his seat. "stop Xion."

* * *

Naminé was laid on her bed in Roxas' hoodie and some pajama shorts reading a manga.

"_No! Don't do it Night! Its Riiko you want! She bought you! You Can't just do that!" _she mentally screamed at the book as she read the second volume of Absolute Boyfriend.

She was distracted by her phone as it vibrated on her bed side table. She quickly sat her book down and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nami" she heard her boyfriends comforting voice over the speaker and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey Roxas" she smiled. "I missed you at school today" she rolled onto her back, fiddling with her hair.

"Sorry, I had to go to Twilight Town…" he looked over to Axel who mouthed the words 'make something up' quickly. "…Erm…just about the flat. Nothing major. I'll be back tomorrow though"

"Okay dokey" she accepted the excuse without question. "have you heard from Sora or Kairi? I haven't seen them for a while" she sounded a little uneasy.

"No. I haven't. Weren't they at school?"

She sighed audibly. "No. Do you think I should call them?"

"Sure, if you find out what's up text me, kay?" he said, making her giggle.

"Sure"

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"What the-? Roxas' I've gotta go, I think Tammy has pushed over a bookcase or something. Talk to you tomorrow" she said pressing the red phone key and hurrying downstairs.

She looked around and saw Tammy curled up in a corner looking scare.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Naminé turned her attention to the noise which was coming from the front door.

Hesitantly, she shuffled Tammy into one of the rooms and closed the door before approaching the saource of the noise.

She cautiously opened it to see her familiar face...

* * *

"That's weird" Roxas looked at his phone. Axel turned to look at him.

"Huh?" was his response.

"Naminé. She heard a big bang and then quickly cut the line" Roxas threw the phone on the coffee table.

"…You don't think…" Axel began, but he didn't need to finish. Roxas grabbed his phone again and dialled the number for her house phone.

* * *

"X-Xion? Why are you here?" Naminé looked at the girl on her porch with a puzzled expression.

The raven-haired girl walked towards Naminé menacingly, causing her to walk backwards into her house.

Xion closed the door behind her and turned the key in the lock.

"We need to talk, Naminé…"

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger? I'd like to think so ^ ^ Hehe! So, just a quick reminder to check the link on my profile if you wanna :3 I don't really have anything else to say, so until next time buddies! :D

Reason to review this chapter:

I'm pretty sure we al have them. No, not cookies -.- weird quirks! For example, I don't like Coke, but I love diet coke :S Also, I don't like tomatoes, but I practically live on Ketchup! Seriously, I have it with like every meal, except breakfast…most days…anyway! I wanna hear some of your weird quirks! :D


	5. Terra's Lessons

A/N: I can't help feeling there are too many lines in this chapter, but it is too short...

_**Buka2000 **__Kinda, I don't think I know anyone who talks to plants, but apparently talking to them actually helps them grow. How strange. I specifically remember reading something that said that playing heavy metal to your plants actually helps them grow quicker. How strange XD Haha, don't worry. I eat ketchup with almost EVERYTHING except breaksfast…most day anyway._

_**an1995616 **__That is kinda strange :P I get this feeling you are referring to the story so thank you! ^ ^_

_**EternallySky **__Being British sucks! Everyone assumes we drink tea's and eat with cups and saucers. Some one I know (Gatorgirl1999) said to me the other day "we assume all British people have red hair" …-.-' we do not…infact, there are very few people in England who have red hair, and if they do they dye it so you never know XD like me! Only I dye it red…XD Urgh! I hate those hair extensions you were, I know what you mean. Although I can't say anything about smoking on school grounds except 'guilty'. I saw her update her status sometime last week on facebook, but she never replied to my comment :\ I hope she's ok. I do that, I get shy and embarrassed even though I'm not normally like that, normally I run round like a maniac XD_

_**MyRealNameIsHiding **__YES YES YES YES YES! *watches and takes notes* My auntie thinks I am crazy :P But yeees!_

_**xxxNami-niCxxx **__thank you duuuude! :D_

_**HurricaneDiablo **__Teehee, that is strange :P_

_**Gatorgirl1999 **__you have reviewed now ;) XD I have updated now! You may read now! XD_

_**smileydomino **__No problem ^ ^ Yes, yes he is ;P Sucks ass to be Kairi right now huh :\ I thought people might like the making up scene :3 Nami is a little ditzy XD Bless 'er! We shall find out soon ;D I can usually tolerate sour things, but I don't like lemons…or oranges…they are evil…XD yay!_

_**axelrules123 **__I guess XD May I ask why you do that? I also happen to know that's called metrosexuality..I'm not sure how I know that :P thank you ^ ^ no problems dude! And we thought about putting hazel, but they aren't really :\ they are green, just random parts of them are brown, I'm not sure if that counts as hazel or not._

_**BlackButterfly9**__ Holy banana man! You shall have to read and find out ;)_

* * *

"X-Xion?" Naminé stuttered walking backwards.

"Listen you" she said. It was odd, her facial expression was that of sympathy whilst here tone that of someone who was angry. "You stay away from Roxas, understood?"

To scared and confused to move, Naminé didn't say anything.

The girl quickly pulled something out of the pocket on her worn skinny jeans and unscrambled it.

"Do you understand?" she held Naminé's hand with her arm and out the paper in her hand and letting go.

Naminé didn't even move when Xion began speaking again.

"That's what I thought. I think you should really consider the consequences before you take one step towards him" she said spitefully, the mouthing the words 'the note' before storming out the door.

"Huh?" the blonde said aloud to no one.

She quickly unscrambled the paper and read it, at first giving out the odd 'oh!' when she understood and then smirking a little towards the end.

"This is going to be fun…"

* * *

"When does the next train leave?" Roxas panted as he ran full speed towards the train station with Axel by his side.

"5 minutes, and we're 10 minutes away!" Axel panted.

Roxas gave a quick look to his surroundings, calculating the direction of the train station and all the neared alley ways and shortcuts he knew.

"Axel, you remember that guy who taught us some parkour?"

"Terra? Yeah" Axel questioned, panting.

"Time to put it into action" Roxas ran down a nearby alley way, Axel following him.

He jumped onto a garbage can, then a dumpster, using the lid as a boost he jumped and held onto the side of a building, pulling himself up. He found himself on the roof but didn't stop. He continued running, jumping the small gap to the next roof with ease. He could hear Axel's feet behind him as they continued to jump the small gaps.

* * *

Naminé ran upstairs and put her hair in a scruffy bun, grabbing a towel out of her drawer and heading to the shower. She washed herself quickly and dried off, putting on some leggings with a long top/dress that had a floral pattern on it, that fell just past the top of her thighs. She grabbed her black zip up jumper and headed downstairs.

* * *

Roxas felt his hair being pulled out of his face by the wind as he jumped onto the roof of another building. He saw a lower down roof quite a distance away and headed for it, pushing himself off of the current building with his foot and landing on the new roof in a roll to prevent injury, immediately getting to his feet again and running across the roof. He spied the ground about 20ft under him and skidded to a halt, looking off of the side of the building. He quickly scanned the area, seeing the train station in the distance. Furrowing his brow, he slid down part of the drainage pipe, then leaping from that and onto the top of another dumpster, and safely to the ground where he continued to run.

He heard a thump as Axel landed behind him, safe, but on his ass.

"Come on, the train is in the station" Roxas shouted back, beginning to run again.

Axel sighed quickly and picked himself up off of the floor and running again.

* * *

Naminé slipped on her jacket and a pair of converse. She took her hair band out and smiled as her blonde locks fell over her shoulders, more to one side than the other as always. She locked the doors and closed Tammy in the dinning room, hearing her whimper as Naminé picked up her keys and phone and headed out.

"Time to finish this" she frowned slightly as she put her hood up.

* * *

"2 tickets to Destiny Island please!" Roxas said through his loud gasps for air.

"I'm afraid the last train is leaving in just a moment, there are two tickets left but-"

"We'll take them" Roxas slammed a 20 on the counter and snatched the tickets, forgetting about his change and running to the terminal.

* * *

Naminé walked closer and closer to the far end of the park. She knew that Yuna would be down there, more than likely with her 'friends', smoking pot or getting STD's or whatever is was they did down there in their 'base'.

She pushed through some branches and stepped over some cans of beer and…was that a condom? She finally heard the sound of the girls laughing about something. Their heads snapped round when they heard her approach them, Rikku letting out a small squeal.

"Who the fuck are is there?" Yuna shouted, grabbing one of the empty bottles from the floor as a weapon.

Naminé was mildly entertained at the expression on their faces', even Paine looked concerned. She stood before them and pulled her hood down.

Yuna's expression dropped immediately, transforming into a glare.

"The hood was much more attractive" she smiled at her own comment.

"You're going be on the roof at 8pm" she didn't bother with pleasantries, but turned and walked away.

"What makes you think we would?" Rikku folded her arms to match her bitchy attitude.

The blonde girl turned to face the three bitches.

"You scared?" she mocked with an eyebrow in the air.

"N-no!" Rikku shouted back.

Naminé turned and walked away, mentally laughing to herself.

* * *

A/N: Well…DUDES I AM SOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE…*looks at last updated*…a long time…SORRY! But, I have officially finished this story now. I have it all written up, and I will update about this time next week. I think there are 2 or 4 chapters left. Thanks for sticking with me through this story, I really appreciate it guys. And finally, change of username, that is all.

Reason to review this chapter:

Foooooooood! I had some crispy M n M's the other day (the ones in the blue packet, I didn't even know they existed!) and I am now in loooove with them! However, I cannot find one shop in the entire UK that sells them T-T it sucks ass, the only place I've seen them is at this one movie theatre, and there they were ridiculously overpriced…so, what's your favourite food? ;)


End file.
